Quizás todo cambia
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Lily siempre a creído que Potter era engreído y presuntuoso, pero algo esta cambiando dentro de ella, algo que antes no imagino, quizás todo cambia, aunque no lo esperemos. -Viñeta-


Los finos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Lily se incorporo de su cama. Ese día era su cumpleaños.

La pelirroja cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts, la habían hecho premio anual, algo de lo que se sentía muy orgullosa.

Sus compañeras de habitación seguían roncando tapadas por sus cortinas y doseles. Miro la montaña de regalos que se extendía en sus pies.

Abrió el primer paquete, era de sus padres. La habían regalado una cajita de madera tallada, muy bonita, era como un joyero dentro en la recubierta de terciopelo habían metido una nota, que la felicitaba y le mandaba cariños.

Además de eso le regalaron una blusa, de parte de su hermana, que no era muy bonita que digamos, una caja de grageas bertie botts de todos los sabores obsequio de Lucinda, un neceser de jabones de misters Brillant, esa tienda de jabones mágicos, por cortesía de su amiga Mary.

Un collar de plata con una "L" de su tía Holly y su tío Paul, regalo que sus padres tuvieron que reenviar al colegio. Además de unas tartaletas enviadas por la madre de su amiga Mary.

Cogió una tartaleta y de la metió en la boca, eran de chocolate con nueces sus preferidas.

Guardo todo en el baúl con cuidado de poner las tartitas encima para que no se aplastaran.

Decidió empezar a prepararse.

Cuando salio del baño, la habitación ya se encontraba en movimiento. Sus compañeras al verla se apuraron en felicitarla.

-¡Felicidades Lils!-Su amiga Mary la abrazo con cariño.

-Gracias Mary.-Dijo la ojiverde devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica.

Cuando estuvieron listas ambas bajaron a desayunar, charlando animadamente.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo a excepción de las muchas felicitaciones de sus compañeros y amigos.

Lily se despidió en la salida de Mary con la intención de irse a su clase de pociones, clase que Mary no tenia, pues no era muy habilidosa en esa asignatura, al contrario que Lily, que era la preferida del profesor Slughorn.

La clase le fue increíblemente molesta pues sentía la mirada de James Potter fija en ella.

Ese engreído e insoportable muchacho de cabello azabache.

Después de pociones tenia una hora libre, que iba a utilizar para pasear por los jardines.

No se lo podía creer a ese muchacho se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa.

James Potter con su porte delgado y elegante, se encontraba allí apoyado de pie en un árbol.

Pero no se encontraba solo una muchacha rubia de sexto año de Hufflepuff se encontraba con el.

Sintió una punzada en el estomago, cuando vio que el chico se revolvía el pelo. No era que estuviera celosa, eso era imposible ¿No?, no le aguantaba, solo que era que no entendía porque se molestaba tanto en pedirla salir, si luego se la pasaba ligando con otras.

En ese momento James se percato de su presencia pues la miro y le dijo algo a la rubia, que se marcho.

-Ey Evans,-El pelinegro se había acercado.-estabas muy interesada ¿no?

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Potter.-Le espeto pero no se movió del sitio.

El chico la miro con una extraña simpatía.

-¿Porque no te vuelves con tu novia y me dejas en paz?-Añadió con tono cortante.

-¿Esa? no es mi novia, tu sabes que eres la única.-Le dijo con arrogancia, pero en cambio su ojos mostraban una extraña debilidad y sencillez.-Además tengo que darte mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-No hace falta gracias.-Dijo con tono cortante, pero se sintió algo turbada.

Entonces, Potter se acerco unos pasos, hasta que ambos quedaron tan cerca que se confundían sus alientos. Sabía lo que pretendía, lo que pasaría. Pero no se movió.

Su cabeza le decía que se apartara y se fuera, pero su corazón se negaba, le decía que el había cambiado, sus ojos eran distintos. Y la verdad es que era cierto su mirada ya no delataba arrogancia y socarronería, sino una sinceridad y sentimiento que nunca había visto en él.

Lily no quería apartarse; cosa que el moreno noto. Su brazo la cogió por la cintura acercándola a el suavemente.

Quizás todo hubiera cambiado.

Abrazo con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y sus labios se encontraron dulcemente.

Estuvieron bastantes segundos, que a ella se le hicieron lentos y agradables.

Definitivamente todo había cambiado.

Separaron sus rostros lentamente.

-Te quiero, Evans.


End file.
